Call of Duty: Ghosts Alternative
by Nightfallknight
Summary: What if Logan walker wasn't kidnapped after the train crash? What if he was kidnapped later on in the future? This takes place just when Logan drags himself and his brother to the beach shore. This is my first story so bare with me...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First story yeah! Okay so clumsy made so... sorry for the weird and awkward plot I've came up with... this story I made a quite sometime back then... so again first story. (More dialogue) By the way what if logan was never kidnapped at the moment of the train crash but later on...**

**SADLY I DON'T OWN CALL OF DUTY CHARACTERS NOR DO I OWN COD: GHOSTS**

On the shore, hesh and I were on the shore enjoying the last bit of federation troops retreating. We both were wounded but not broken as rorke would want us to be. Hesh's breathing was heavy but it disappeared when he turned to his comm and called for back-up. "Merrick do you copy? Merrick?" There was a long static pause before Merrick replied back. "HESH! I-IS THAT YOU!?" Merrick's voice sounded concerned yet very demanding. " Yeah, me and logan are okay." Hesh's mild respond scared me, he had been shot twice and both being my fault. " and rorke?" This time merricks voice was deep and at the same time soft. I spaced out after that and began to think in the differences of if rorke had never been captured. What would it be like? Just with the simple thought, my head began to throb painfully. "Logan! Logan are you alright?" I hadn't felt hesh shaking me, and it didn't help my headache. I gently grabbed his arms and he stopped instantly. "You alright?" he asked. I slowly nodded trying to clear my blurred vision. It took a couple of minutes for me to think clear but hesh was getting paler by the minute. He backed up a little and leaned onto the rock behind us. "You gave me, quite a scare logan. I thought you were going to black out for a second." he tried to give in a chuckle. "Nah, I'm fine." I finally responded

"Look logan, if dad would be here he would proud of you. Just like I am. We did it logan, I'm proud of you. Merrick should be here with the recon team any minute now." There was a thick aroma in the air.

**A/N: Yeah kinda short... so what you guys think... any helpful feedback is welcomed with reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so second chapter! Enjoy!**

Hesh wasn't going to fool me, pain was written all over his face but not everything was misery. His face had a small smile, it seemed as if he was struggling to keep that smile but he didn't care. He turned around to the sea in front of us and we both waited for the recon team in silence. It wasn't long that the last of the Loki missiles left my attention but slow thuds that were almost stone deaf came to my attention. The small berly audible thuds were consuming me! I wanted to know where they were coming from, I turned to all directions. When I turned to my right side, I was received but a powerful kick returning a throbbing headache. I was losing my vision but I wasn't going to let this limit me. So as soon as I got a glint of my tanto blade in my left pocket, I grabbed it as I could and tried to stab the hostile. There wasn't a scream of agony not even a grunt that showed that I got my opponent. Instead there was a sickening crack. My right arm was being twisted into an angle it didn't look nor feel right. This wasn't helping with my headache and now an even more pernicious pain was introduced.

A small grunt escaped from my lips and hesh turned around. The figure quickly went to hesh and kicked him hard enough to send him unconscious. I too was slipping from consciousness but maintained myself awake, I wanted to know who it was and why he was doing this. My arm was getting sore and stood in front of me. My eyes were getting heavy and I could feel my body shaking. As I got some of my vision I saw a bulky figure with one arm around his side. If I wasn't that tired my eyes would have widen when I recognized who it was. "Rorke" I managed to say with a shaken tone. Rorke was bleeding immensely and still managed to stay standing and fighting? He should be good as dead under the train wreckage. But for one reason he was still alive and was here having us under his feet unable to fight back. I lowed my head to ease the headache that was returning and noticed hesh gaining consciousness. We would have a chance if I distracted him and hesh tried to do something.

"H-How is it that y-your still alive?" I said keeping eye contact with him. He stared at me for a few seconds then his face turned into a achingly expression. He was losing too much blood and wasn't going to last much if he kept it up. Rorke leaned closer to my sitting position and began to fix his composure. "Your good, you would've been a hell of a ghost, but there ain't going to be any ghosts, we're going to destroy them together." I couldn't believe what rorke was saying he wanted me to join him kill the ghosts, the remaining of my family. Hesh was now wide awake and heard the last thing rorke had just said. "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" hesh yelled and launched himself toward rorke punching him in his wounded side. Rorke stumbled backwards and fell to his knees, breathing rapidly.

In an instant the sand began to lift.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

**A/N: I had forgotten about this story... Im so sorry about that and that one review I got sayin to update I'm terribly sorry I haven't been really active but I'll try to update frequently. Review your opinions I always like hearing your suggestions and opinions. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**~Knight**

Hesh's expression had determination all over but I knew him better, he was tired, exhausted and in pain. That outburst he had might've been the last of his energy to stay away. Since his composure was falling apart and was swaying lightly back and forth.

Gultiness began to swirl inside my head but it was soon blocked by the growing headache that was becoming unbearable as the seconds went by. I launched myself at rorke with the objective of holding him down to get time but instead he caught me, even worse he got me in a head lock. I cursed under my breath for doing such a stupid move. From the corner of my eye I saw hesh trying to stand but fell harshly on his side. Pain crawled onto his face, he felt helpless useless but I don't blame him, I was in the same state. Soon enough rorke started applying pressure on my neck cutting the air from going into my lungs. I struggled under his death grip trying to free myself but it was useless I was beginning to hyperventilate and my vision was getting blurry by the second.

" We're going to destroy them together logan."

No. No I won't...Black spots entered my sight along with the painful headache consuming me. My own consciousness was slipping faster. I felt myself entering the darkness. This bastard would need to kill us both since I wasn't much use to him anymore. Though it seems he isnt going to give up on that, not that he's in better shape. Failure was going to hunt me whether if I died or lived, doesn't matter anymore. Before the last of me slipped into darkness I felt the sand lifting around me.. Could it be?... It sounded so distant yet it felt so close. My eyelids felt heavy I couldn't stay awake much longer. Last thing I catched was rorke saying "shit."

**A/N: eh... Review? This chapter probably isn't as good but its because Im typing on my phone which isn't really that good... Anyways comment and review they're welcomed**

**See ya next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

**A/N: I got myself worked up with this unfinished story so here's another chapter. Yay! Comment and reviews are welcomed :)**

"Ughh..." I didn't mean to let that escape my mouth but my head is throbbing ten times worse than the first time. The bright light blinded me making my eyelids close shut. My whole body was sore and felt heavy. The past events came rushing back to me overwhelming me. Not only that but realization slapped me across the face. Hesh! David! My brother! Where was he?! How is he?! Where am I?!... Oh shit. Rorke.. Did he escape? Is he dead? No. I doubt that if he didn't die at the beach... Panic and unanswered questions entered my mind.

I need to find hesh. My first instinct was to sit up but I soon regretted it. The slightest movement and my left side screamed in agony, I wanted to scream. But I need to find hesh make sure he's alright or at least better than last time I saw him. A pair of strong hands held me back down. I couldn't breathe I felt like I was back on the shore with rorke. "No! Let m-" But a familiar stern voice pulled me out from my living nightmare.

"Logan! Stop your going to open your stitches!"

I knew that voice. I turned towards the owners voice...keegan. The fuck is wrong with me! My left side began to throb in agony I sank down into the pillow. The room itself was simple and it only had a chair near the door. Maybe thats where keegan was, guarding the door. The cast on my right arm got my attention. Rorke managed to break my arm, but it felt heavy and numb...maybe?

Keegan for once didn't have his mask on and he looked tired but had his neutral face expression. The silence was broken by him walking toward the end of the bed.

" How are you feeling kid?" Well for starters I feel like crap and this fucken headache hasn't left my head alone. Of course I ain't telling him that so I just reply shortly. "Been better." He looks at me with a 'I-Dont-Believe-You' look

"Look before you go crazy on me again. Hesh is recovering next door and he's stable, a little weak but stable. Second, you got stabbed pretty deep on your left side you got 15 stitches and a broken arm." He gestured towards my right arm

Ok wait...when did I get stabbed? Ugh. So many unanswered questions.. " W-when can I see hesh?" that came out worse than I thought. Keegan was in full doctor mode and there was no way he was going to let me get near the door. I had to see hesh with or without keegan's approval.

" You both need all the rest you can get."

A sigh was Keegan's only answer before I tried to sit again. "Shit Logan Do I really have to sedate you!" Keegan was at my side in record time pushing me down back. " I need to see hes-..." I hissed in pain trying to contain the increasing pain on my side. Keegan let go of me almost immediately.

"The hell is going on here?"

Yup... Leave it to merrick to make an entrance.

"The kid here wants to see hesh at all costs." Keegan looked annoyed but kept his cool crossing his arms across his chest. While on the other side merrick looked ticked.

" Both of you need to recover. There's no need to get worked up, the federation is retreating and hesh is next door recovering. Something you should be doing."

I know I probably look like crap but they needed to know that Rorke. Isn't. Dead. "Rorke didn't die."

Merrick and keegan look at me as if I had lost my sanity.

" Hesh comfirmed at the beach shore that he was K.I.A"

Keegan's stare didn't leave me making me slightly uncomfortable but merrick on the other side looked worried but clearly didn't show any signs of weakness. Maybe I should've waited for hesh to tell them.

**A/N: well I think hesh is gonna go deep in detail but here ya have it... Please comment and review. Suggestions are also welcomed I'd like to hear what ya guys want to read or see in the next chapters. See ya around! Oh and Happy new years!**


End file.
